Budapest Bombshell
by Kaitlyn Elizabeth
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has been partners with Clint Barton for years. When the duo is sent on a covert mission directly from Nick Fury himself, They are thrilled, until they realize they have to be a couple. When stuck in Budapest long term, feelings start to develop. Both parties know that this will never last but they can pretend for a little while.
1. Chapter 1: Training

Chapter 1: Training

I take a deep breath as I focus my mind. Picking up a knife, I carefully weigh it in my hands. I close my eyes and listen to my heartbeat. Inhaling, I throw the knife at the target 100 feet away. I smile when I look up to find the knife deeply impaled in the center of the target. As I throw the other four knives, I think back to how I got here.

The last few years have been a crazy whirlwind of shit. When I met my partner in crime, Clint Barton, I was on a mission given to me by the Red Room. Of course I was known as Natasha Romanova at the time. Clint was given a mission to kill me, but being him he decided to take me in. Director Fury was pissed when he found out what Clint did. As a result, he had me placed in surveillance for months trying to get me to talk. I was so stubborn then, convinced that S.H.I.E.L.D. was the enemy. Unfortunately for him having the infamous Black Widow in custody didn't exactly make getting information easy. The only people who even tried to get me to communicate during the time were Agent Phil Coulson, Clint and himself.

Once I finally started to talk, Fury agree to let me go. However there were some consequences like me having to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Luckily I was given Coulson as my S.O. which was nice considering he was one of the only people who was kind and whom I trusted with my life. Coulson was also the person to demand that I was partnered with Clint when I became an agent.

I am brought back to reality as I hear someone softly clapping. Readying a knife, I turn to the mysterious clapping. The knife leaves my hand as I hear a voice.

"Shit, Tasha. It's just me." Clint shouts as he drops down from the air vent holding his leg which got scrapped.

"Dammit Clint! The next time you do that won't just be your leg." I say smacking his dumbass in the back of the head. "Now let me see it."

"Tasha I am perfectly fine. It doesn't even hurt." He states not noticing the blood pouring out of his leg. Rolling my eyes, I poke the wound. When he lets out a hiss, I laugh & help him hobble into the hospital wing.

I watch with amusement as Clint gets his leg wrapped by one of the nurses. The second the nurse touches his leg, he begins to freak out. For such a tough guy he can be such a baby when he's injured.

I smirk as I hear him shout at the poor nurse.

"Clint, you have to behave. The better you are the sooner you can get back to shooting." I remind him not so subtly.

"Fine." he mumbles as he relaxes in the medical cot allowing the nurse to go to work on his leg. After a half hour, Clint is up and ready to go to the shooting range.

After a quick stop in his room to grab his bow & arrows from the vault, we are off to the shooting range outside. When we get there, I'm on his left with my knives & gun while Clint notches the arrow in the bow. Being the utter gentleman he is, he lets me have the first hit on the target.

Once I watch my knife sink into the gel mannequins head, he shoots the it in the chest right between the lungs. It isn't until I see his smirk that I notice the arrow blinking.

"CLINT!" I shout as I watch him jump on top of the roof. I charge after him getting to the roof right before the arrow blows the mannequin to jelly. I find him laughing his ass off.

"Clinton Barton, you are so fucking dead!" I shout surveying the damage from above. "You blew up my favorite knife, мудак!"

"That's what you get for taking me to the hospital wing." he shoots back trying to regain his composure.

I give him my death glare and he shuts up real quick.

"What the hell happened out here?" We hear Maria Hill yell from down below.

"Run." Clint whispers with a mischievous grin. Sighing I start after him. What a тупица, I think as I see him run right in to Coulson. I smile when I see Coulson scold him as though he were a child. I debate waiting for Coulson to give Clint the full schpiel before deciding against it when I see Clint begin to pout. Walking to the boys, I smirk at Clint and give him a smack on the back of his head.

"Hey Coulson. Sorry about him. We had to run before Maria caught us all because some тупица decided to blow up a target and my favorite knife." I explain much to Coulson's amusement.

"Well, that explains the running. But why did he blow up your knife Nat?" Coulson asks.

"Oh, he was just bitter because I made him go to the hospital wing." I answer.

"To be fair, I barely got scrapped by a knife that you threw at me." Clint tried to reason. When Coulson and I gave him a look he shut up.

"Anyways, Clint is very sorry for running into you. Right Clint?" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, Coulson. I will be much more careful next time I am in the halls." He mumbles.

"It's fine Clint." Coulson replies laughing. "Though I would be happy you ran into me and not someone overly dangerous like Fury."

I chuckle thinking of how that interaction would have gone. Watching Clint's eyes bulge out of his head was the icing on the cake.

"Oh that reminds me," Coulson said, "Fury wanted me to get you guys for mission assignments."

"Alright. Lead the way, Coulson." Clint says as I nod. A mission would be really good for us. I just hope it isn't anything too drastic.

 **мудак- you asshole**

 **тупица- Dumbass**

* * *

AN: This is my first story so I am sorry if it seems poorly written. I am trying really hard with this one because I want it to be good. Please read & review the story. I will try to listen to any criticism that is given. Thanks. Kaitlyn Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Assignment

Chapter 2: Mission Assignment

Entering Fury's office I caught a whiff of the gunpowder scent that always follows the director. I give Clint a glance as I overhear an aggravated sigh from the opposite side of the room.

"Is everything alright Director?" Coulson asks calmly.

"Yes Phil. Obviously everything is fine." Fury replies giving a look that said he would tell Coulson later. Seeing us he smirks.

" Hill told me that certain people caused some trouble out in the shooting range. Something about a mannequin exploding. Would either of you know anything about that?" Fury asks giving us both his evil eye. I just smirk knowing Clint is the main suspect due to the exploding arrows. Coulson tries to contain his giggles as Clint looks down.

"You have a mission for us, Director?" Clint says trying desperately to change the subject away from him. When I chuckle he shoots me a glare that I give right back to him.

"Okay children. Focus please," Coulson says redirecting the attention back to Director Fury.

"The mission is in Budapest. You will need to infiltrate the Hungarian mob, pusztítás." They have been smuggling contraband for months but recently they got their hands on an 0-8-4. The leaders name is Irmuska Virág."

Upon hearing that name I chuckle. They seem to have forgotten that I speak Hungarian given their expressions. "How Ironic," I mumble. "A warrior flower."

"What do you need us for?" Clint asks skeptically.

"You are the only agents I trust with what the 0-8-4 is." Fury states as though it were obvious.

"What exactly is the mission?" I ask already understanding but looking for confirmation.

"You two will need to go undercover as new neighbors in the city. You will need to earn their trust before you even get close. Clint you are going to work with Irmuska's Husband Feri. He supposedly isn't in on her mob. Natasha, you will be a stay at home wife. She needs to approach you about getting into the mob. Once you get in, you will be our eyes & ears. Find the 0-8-4 & alert Coulson immediately."

"How long are we staying?" Clint asks as I shout "Stay at home WIFE!"

"The Mission will last as long as it lasts" Fury replies, "However it will likely last at least 6 months."

"Okay thats reasonable." Clint murmurs.

"And Natasha you to will be posing as a married couple. Is that a problem?" Fury questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Director. I just wasn't aware we would be a couple. I figured we would be siblings." I reply looking down to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Wait, you mentioned for Tasha to alert Coulson. Will you be stationed nearby?" Clint inquires.

"I will be visiting once a month for an update as Clint's father." Coulson explains.

"When will we get our profiles?" I ask barely even registering that Coulson was talking.

"You will get the profiles when you board. You have an hour to pack before wheels go up." Coulson states before hurrying out of the room. I rush out the room faster than a cat chasing a mouse.

Once in my room, I quickly throw everything I know I will need into my bag. I make sure I put the knives into a special compartment along with Clint's arrow tips that he always forgets. _How could he put us as a couple,_ I think to myself. _I understand its just for a mission but it still hurts knowing we have to pretend about something I want so badly._ My thoughts are interupted by a obnoxious clatter from the air vent.

"Come down, Clint" I shout and wait for him to drop. When he drops, I sigh.

"Wheels up in 5, Tasha." He says with a concerned expression.

Forcing a smile I reply "Of Course, I just have bad memories from Hungary. Especially Budapest."

"Alrighty. If you want to talk about it you know you can talk to me, right?" He responds knowing that I will open up when I feel like it. Walking to the bus, we joke about how Coulson just ran out of the room.

Once we get onto the bus, we grab our profiles. I am going to be Anastasia Дороков, the trophy wife of Boyra Дороков. We are Russian immigrants, (A plus for me considering everything) who moved to Budapest to start a new life together. The only family Anastasia has is my sister who stays at the whore house where Boyra found me. Boyra's nosy father will occasionally visit to make sure Boyra & Anastasia are still together.

"Hello Wifey," Clint says mockingly.

"Say that again and I will чертовски убить вас, тупица." I shoot back giving him an evil eye.

"Мне жаль," Clint mutters, "Wifey"

"CLINT!" I shout as the plane takes off. _This is going to be a hell of a long plane ride._

* * *

pusztítás- Destruction in Hungarian

Дороков - Dorokov in Russian

Мне жаль - I'm Sorry in Russian

чертовски убить вас, тупица - Fucking Murder you, Dumbass in Russian

* * *

Hi guys! So this chapter is shorter than I will normally post because it is a filler. Any Important things will be in mostly 1000+ word chapters. As always Read & review. Hope you guys stick around for this story. Thanks. Kaitlyn Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

I wake up in the middle of the flight. I hate that I can't sleep. It probably doesn't help that I have nightmares about what the Red Room made me do. I think of how the учителя as they were called made me kill the rest of the girls in my level. There had been 12 girls to start out but the training killed 3 of them, 2 got killed on missions, & they made me kill the other seven. They wouldn't let me cry as I shot them each in the head. The учителя made a single change for one girl. A girl named Inara was my best friend & probably the only person I could truly trust in that hellhole. Unfortunately one of the суки snitched on us in hopes of gaining points. it didn't really work considering they killed her after she told them but they made me shoot her in the gut instead of the head. They didn't let me mourn as I watched the girl I called my sister bleed out in front of me.

Lost in my thoughts, I feel tears rolling down my cheek. Softly I let out a sob & run to the bathroom. I don't know how long I am in there until I hear a knock on the door.

"Natasha, сладкая моя. Please open the door," Coulson whispers. I know he heard me crying & I sigh because I also know he won't leave me alone. Thats one of the downfalls of having depression. Everyone is worried you are going to do something drastic like kill yourself every time you get upset.

"I'm coming in," Coulson says as calmly as possible. Slowly I hear the door creak open. He heaves a sigh of relief to find that I am still alive. "Nat what happened."

"I had a nightmare about what happened when I was younger," I cry. "Coulson they made me kill everyone. All I saw was red. Puddles & puddles of blood. I was drowning in it."

"Hush now сладкая моя. It's safe. No one can get you here. Especially when I'm here & Clint is here. You are safe Nat." He says holding me in his arms.

"Did I wake up Clint?" I ask wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No. You know how he is on planes," Coulson chuckles. "He asked me to ice him shortly after you fell asleep. Nothing is going to wake him up."

"How much longer is the flight?" I question debating if I want to try to fall asleep again.

"Theres only 20 minutes left." Coulson replies "You could try to wake up Clint."

"This will be fun." I say with a devilish smirk.

"Just don't put any holes in the plane. Or Kill each other. I don't want to explain either to Fury." He shouts walking out of the room.

I decide the best way to wake Clint up is to dump water over him. Filling up a bucket with cool water, I tiptoe into Clint's cot. dart out of the room as soon as I dump the water on him.

"TASHA!" He screams shooting out of bed. I laugh as I hear him chasing after me. I hide in the vents hoping that Clint will go to the opposite wing of the plane. Settling in I decide to grab a book from my room before we land. I quietly drop down onto my cot searching for my favorite book, the Russian version of Les Miserables. Slowly I sneak iback into the vent hoping he doesn't hear me. I get comfy in the dark silence. At least until Clint tries to take me by surprise. Chuckling to myself I throw a knife without looking knowing it will disarm him.  
"Son of a bitch! Tasha, that shit hurts," Clint whines.  
" That's what you get, тупица," I reply dropping through the vent onto my cot. I buckle in as we descend onto the ground. _Here we go,_ I think to myself before letting out a deep breath. _What did you get yourself into, Nat._

суки - bitches

сладкая моя - my sweet one

учителя - teachers

* * *

I know this is a short chapter & not what I talked about in the notes but I felt talking about Natasha's depression was important. It will come up later in the fic. Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow night as a heads up & that will be them in Budapest when they meet the colorful cast of characters. As always Read & review. Hope you guys stick around for this story. Thanks. Kaitlyn Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter 4: Home

I let out a the breath I was holding as we land on the hidden runway that S.H.I.E.L.D. owns. I try to mentally prepare for the next six+ months trying to deal with my idiot partner at all hours of the day. The dark blue SUV filled with our "stuff" pulls up and the three of us settle into a silence.

"You two will be settling in so try to create a minor ruckus. It will cause for Irmuska to come out and see who you is moving in. Tasha…" Coulson elaborates. I try to focus But being back in Budapest brings back some not so pleasant memories.

The first time I came to Budapest was one of my first missions in the Red Room. Inara and I were sent out to assassinate one of the Hungarian ambassadors who was interested in creating super soldiers. We were only 15 and the учителя told us we had to seduce the ambassador. In order to protect Inara, I was undercover as the one to seduce him. It was my first time and I killed him immediately afterwards. _Every girls dream,_ I think bitterly.

I let out a quiet sniffle and snap back to reality. Coulson gives me a look and returns to elaborating the mission. I remain quiet the rest of the trip, until I see we pull into a dusty apartment complex.

The boys work to unload the packages in the SUV while I go up to our apartment. I subtly look for cameras, microphones, and anything else that would be unusual in an apartment. Finding nothing, I return downstairs to help the boys unload.

As I open the door to leave, I see a young girl walking out through the hall. She has blue eyes and brown hair. I gasp as I notice the uncanny similarities to Inara like her hair and figure. Walking away shakily, I hear a voice shout "Natalia Romanova Volkov! Get back here мой ребенок."

Upon hearing that name, I dart down to the car and lock myself in while they are loading boxes upstairs. I try to contain the rising panic in my chest until I hear a knock on the window.

"Tasha, its Clint. Please let me in," He says pleading with his eyes. The look causes me to unlock the door and let him in.

"What happened up there Tasha? You came down looking broken." He poses a simple question that has such a complicated answer. I've told him some information about what has happened when I was with the Red Room.

"Clint, I think моя сестра is alive." I answer before breaking down from all of the stress of being in Budapest and the little girl with my name.

"What do you mean your sister? You are an only child Tasha." Clint ponders holding me in his arms.

"Remember the girl I told you about in the Red Room? We were so close that I considered us sister." I reply regaining control of my emotions.

"So you think she is alive? And more importantly you think she is here?" He responds trying to understand what has happened. I nod letting him know that he has all the information.

Once I calm down, we both head inside hand in hand showing that we are a "couple". When we reach the door we are stopped by a voice.

"Excuse us, We would like to introduce ourselves." A woman with green eyes and brown hair says holding the hand of the small child I saw earlier. "I am Irmuska Virág and this is my daughter Nadia."

"Nice to meet you, I am Boyra Дороков and this is my wife Anastasia." Clint replies as we shake hands with the women.

"Wonderful! I must ask, Anastasia, have we met before?" Irmuska questions. She reminds me an awful lot like Inara from her poise to speech pattern. But the main reminder of Inara is the striking green eyes almost the same shade as emeralds.

"I'm afraid not," I say quietly. A downfall of playing a trophy wife is that I have to be a quiet, scared, pet instead of the strong and kickass woman I am.

"Well I am afraid we must be off but it was lovely to meet you both." She declares before darting away from us. I let out a breath thinking of how hard this could really turn out to be.

учителя - Teachers

мой ребенок - My Child

моя сестра - My sister

* * *

So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I will post an AN letting you guys know whats up Next saturday but from now on Chapters will be posted every other week. I also wanted to ask how you guys would feel about going to Irmuska's point of view for a chapter in the near future. As always Read & review. Hope you guys stick around for this story. Thanks. Kaitlyn Elizabeth.


End file.
